


Our Unicorn

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Tony Stark, But then it becomes plot i guess?, Clone Sex, Consensual Disguised Sex, Multi, PWP for Chapter 1, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Steve and Loki, who are an ITEM, meet an OC.Sexy shenanigans commence!





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a hot mess and I can't believe I wrote it.

Steve looked up from the Asgardian mead that Loki had brought him. Loki and he were at a small party in Avengers Tower, and Steve was starting to be irked at Tony Stark’s antics.

The party, Steve had been told, was to celebrate his and Loki’s anniversary. But Tony had been flirting with Loki and trying to hook up Nat and Loki all night by turns. Steve gritted his teeth. At the moment, Stark had his hand on Loki’s lower back and was laughing flirtatiously at something Nat had said.

Nat was a true friend, thought Steve. She had been taking Stark’s flirtations in stride, while attempting to keep Stark’s focus on herself and Pepper, who, even Steve admitted looked rather lovely tonight, in the black dress that Tony had bought her for her birthday. 

Steve was still irked when Stark sauntered over, trailing admirers and still holding Loki. Stark was drunk, and Loki looked like pure heaven tonight, he reminded himself. In fact, Steve was very much looking forward to getting away from the party and dropping his gentlemanly facade, and possibly his pants. 

“Hiya, Cap!” Tony grinned.

“Hello, Stark.” Steve said tightly.

“You should loosen up, Cap!” Tony said, “You’re such a damn wallflower! You need to strut!”

Steve ignored his friend, who had been trying to break up himself and Loki for the last year, and addressed his lover. 

“Having a good time, Loki?” 

Loki smirked, and, eeling out of Tony’s grip, threw himself into Steve’s arms.

“Oh, darling, I’ve missed you.” Loki purred.

“Hey, hey, hey,” shouted Stark. “Let’s keep it PG in here! Besides, Cap, you don’t want to make your fangirls jealous!”

“I’m spoken for.” Cap stated flatly, not taking his eyes off Loki.

“Let’s not be hasty.” Tony said, suddenly seeming sober. “There’s a girl here who’s dying to meet you, Cap.” 

A blonde with blue eyes was suddenly scooped out of the crowd by Tony’s wandering hand. She looked startled at the sudden attention, much like a forest fae in headlights.

“This is Livia,” Stark was saying, “She’s an artist, too.”

The blonde went from scared to angry in about .02 seconds. Tony seemed to have that effect on women, Steve mused.

“I’m not an artist, Stark.” She hissed.

“Sure you are! Oh, Cap, you should see some of her work, it’s gorgeous.” Stark prattled.

“It is not. Even when I was in practice, it was never nearly as good as Captain Rogers’.” Livia said flatly.

“Maybe you just need some practice.” Offered Steve, attempting to be polite. This girl was not playing Stark’s game, and he wanted to make her more comfortable, for that reason alone.

“Maybe I do, and maybe I should get back to that.” Livia said.

“Aw, come on, Liv, you just got here.” Stark was saying.

Livia turned to Stark, and slapped him upside the head. 

Steve and Loki sniggered.

“I am not a pawn in your pathetic breakup game, Stark.” She hissed. “The Captain and the god belong together, and you’re a fool if you can’t see it.” 

She stalked away while Tony was still rubbing his head.

“We should probably get going too, Stark.” Steve said. 

“Yes, we should. Thank you for the party, Stark.” Loki said smoothly.

Steve swept Loki up to their shared floor in the Avengers Tower. He turned. He locked the door. He sighed and turned around.

Loki was no longer there. In his place stood the girl from the party.

“Loki,” The captain said, not fooled, “I don’t want her, I want you.”

“I saw the way you looked at her, Steve.” Loki said flirtatiously, before sashaying toward their enormous bed. 

Steve sighed again, then followed.

“I don’t need her. I want you.” Steve repeated, taking Loki’s now even more delicate hand and pressing it to his lips.

“I know, love. I am not jealous. I am simply granting you a whim.” Loki replied. Then he continued, “If it would ease your guilty conscience…” Loki waved a hand toward the corner of the room. A clone of Loki stood in the corner now, watching with hungry eyes.

“Go on, love.” Said the clone, “Indulge yourself.”

Steve obeyed. He undressed Livia slowly, marveling at the detail his lover put into her new skin.

“Stop treating me like I’m fragile.” Loki said, mimicking Livia’s voice.

“Yes, Captain, do stop treating her like she’s fragile.” Clone-Loki purred, slipping his hand beneath the band of his leather trousers.

Steve kissed Loki-Livia roughly, using teeth and tongue. 

“Thank you for saying what you said to Stark at the party.” Steve groaned breathlessly. Then, lifting his hand, he pushed Loki-Livia onto the bed. Straddling her quickly, he claimed another filthy kiss. 

“Ca-captain!” Loki-Livia said, speaking in both their voices, overlapping. 

Steve groaned lowly. He loved roleplaying in the bedroom, but he loved it more when he could wreck Loki’s facade, make him forget his role.

“Sensitive skin, much?” Asked Steve, then he leaned down to nip at the column of Loki-Livia’s throat.

“O-Oh! You have no idea.” Said Loki.

Steve growled, then ran his hands down Loki-Livia’s sides, hiking up her skirt and then peeling off her underwear.

Loki-Livia groaned. “F-fuck me please, Captain!”

Steve growled again, then nipped her ear with his teeth. “Such language from a lady.” He whispered into Loki-Livia’s ear. 

Steve ran his hands down Loki-Livia’s body again, this time reaching their genitals.

Loki-Livia threw their head back and moaned when Steve played with their clit with his fingers. Steve smirked, then said, “Gonna be rough for you, babe?”

“Please!” Screamed Loki, no longer certain what they were begging for.

Steve pressed a finger into her sex. 

“M-more, please~!” Begged Loki.

Steve added another finger.

“S-stop teasing!” Loki begged again.

Steve slid his fingers out and, pulling Loki-Livia up into his arms, buried himself inside their core.

Loki cried out in bliss. Steve, however, wasn’t as affected, yet.

Steve turned to the clone-Loki in the corner. “Care to join us, Loki?” 

Clone-Loki practically flew across the room, and started toying with Loki-Livia’s hole.

“She won’t break.” Teased Steve.

Clone-Loki thrust his cock along Steve’s length and then the captain was lost. The two of them thrust into Loki-Livia, who, for her part, was meeting them both thrust for thrust.

The three of them came at almost the same time. Steve had a brief shot of Loki still bouncing on their joined cocks before she followed him over the edge.

The clone saluted Steve tiredly, and vanished. Loki-Livia changed back into Loki, but didn’t allow Steve’s penis to escape his now pleasantly sore anus.

“Wake me up when you need to go again.” Said Loki, before leaning his head against Steve’s heaving chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Mostly Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there was smut ahead? This chapter turned into plot. Whoops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETCHA THOUGHT I ABANDONED THIS!  
> (I know, I'm surprised I continued this, too.)

Steve found himself wandering the gallery adjacent to his historical gallery. He had found his best friend again, and despite wanting to save him, felt confusion. After all, Bucky was his first love, but now he was with the literal god Loki. 

Loki, who had been very understanding about the whole affair, had suggested getting to know Bucky, and making Bucky feel more at home, while Steve went out to clear his head. Steve had been in the museum gallery dedicated to himself and the Howling Commandos, but had eventually gotten bored of torturing himself by staring at Bucky’s picture. 

He also knew he would have to get used to the idea that Bucky was the Winter Soldier, and not just his former best friend. 

He also knew that Bucky and Loki would hit it off nicely, as they were secretly very much alike.

The sight of Livia from the party stopped him cold. She was sitting with a sketchpad and a pencil, among a crowd of other potential artists, attempting to draw some of the art on the walls. Steve caught a glimpse of her sketchbook, and was surprised. She had said that she wasn’t very good at the party, and now he was inclined to believe she was being modest.

As the class gathered up their things for the day, Steve backed up a few paces, in order to stay out of their way. Livia was still packing up a few minutes after everyone had gone, so Steve figured now was as good a time as any to approach her.

“Hello, Livia.” Steve began.

Livia whipped around, startled, but when she saw it was Steve, she relaxed and said playfully, “You remembered my name?”

“It’s a trick they teach you in the army, to remember details.” Steve said evasively.

That seemed to satisfy Livia, as she nodded and continued putting her things away. 

Steve offered to help, but Livia said she had it handled.

“I owe you an apology, by the way.” Steve began.

Livia looked a question at Steve.

“I saw part of your sketchbook by accident. I thought you said you weren’t as good as me?” Steve continued.

“Oh. I’m just- I mean, I’m okay at drawing abstract things, but I’m still learning how to draw more realistically. And realistic drawing is usually what people look at as ‘good’.” Livia explained.

“Actually,” Steve said, “Whenever I try to draw abstracted things, I usually think it looks silly. Maybe we could help each other out?” 

“What do you mean?” Livia asked.

“I was just thinking, I could help you practice with realistic things, if you could give me a few tips on drawing abstractly?” Steve said in a rush. 

“Oh. Yeah, I’d really like that!” Livia agreed enthusiastically. “I really need some practice drawing realism.”

“Great! Do you want to swing by the Avengers Tower, say, noonish tomorrow? If that works for you, of course.” Steve said, wondering what he was getting himself into.

“Sounds good, I’ll see you there.” Livia paused, then said, “Actually, we should probably exchange phone numbers, just in case one of us has to cancel.”

They exchanged phone numbers, because of course when Livia said it like that, it sounded like a good idea. Steve then walked away with a spring in his step, but soon enough, it turned into confusion. Was his intentions really as honorable as he was saying? Why did he invite a total stranger to the Tower for art practice?

He was still so troubled, that both Loki and Bucky asked him what was wrong when he returned. In fact, they asked simultaneously, which made his lips quirk slightly. Apparently, they had worked out some of their differences.

When Steve explained the problem, Bucky and Loki were both nodding their understanding.

Bucky commented, “Maybe you two should have a proper threesome with her. It might help get her out of your system, Steve.”

Steve and Loki looked askance at Bucky, who replied, “What? I wasn’t exactly frozen the whole time I was the Winter Soldier.”

Steve asked Bucky, “And what about my feelings for you?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe I’ll join the threesome one day, but I gotta figure out my own head first.”

Steve nodded. It was kind, as rejections went.

But Bucky wasn’t quite finished, as he smiled in a way that looked more at home on Loki’s face. “Besides, you may have to have another nude model for artistic purposes.”

Loki laughed, while Steve buried his head in his hands. 

Maybe introducing Loki to Bucky wasn’t such a good idea, but as Steve looked up at the two most important men in his life, he realized he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm secretly Stucky trash, so this might devolve into a foursome.  
> But LokixCap was goals when I wrote this originally, so... (Shrugs)


End file.
